The Mauraders
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: *CROSSOVER w/Sedaiv's 'Young Justice Reborn'* Lex Luthor has had a change of heart. With the heroes of Earth missing, he assembles his own team. Only this team, will play by their own rules.
1. Intros Arc - First Heist

DISCLAIMER (only time I'll post this): I don't own Young Justice nor Batman. both are properties of DC comics.

A/N: S'up everyone? Doing a sort of batman/young Justice (moreso young justice kind of thing) with this story. It's part of a collab I'm doing with Sedaiv (check his story 'Young Justice Reborn' at this link: s/12294565/1/Young-Justice-Reborn), andI hope it all goes well. Enjoy =)

It was a quiet night in Metropolis. Crime was down, and hardly anyone was filling up the streets. The perfect time for a robbery. Which is exactly what was happening at the headquarters of LexCorp. Two teenage boys dressed all in black, had managed to sneak in and take out one of the guards at the front, stealing his ID card, tying said guard up and locking him in a closet.

Teen#1: Think this will be enough to get access to what we're going for?

Teen#2: Not a chance JT. If I know Lex Luthor well enough, what we're going for is going to be top secured.

JT: Thought so. I don't think this will be enough Sting.

Sting: It will have to be.

The two teens, now identified as JT and Sting, went back to the front hall. Sting went behind the security desk, as a silver scorpion crawled towards him.

Sting: How's it looking Sozin?

Sting held his hand down, for the scorpion to climb on. The mechanical scorpion even sighed.

Sozin: Good and bad news. Bad news, I have yet to find out where the item is. Good news, I located which floor the main security room is. Also managed to shut off all video feed and disabled all alarms. That should buy you guys more time.

JT: Excellent. Which floor?

Sozin: Tenth.

The two boys then quickly made their way to the stairwell. JT pointed out the elevators. Sting shrugged and they pressed one. One soon came, but it was a guard in there.

Guard: What the?

Sting quickly punched the guy, before grabbing him by the neck, and dragged him out. He then stole the gun the guard had. Both boys went into the elevator and pressed tenth floor.

JT: Better not get stopped.

Sozin: If you keep this up, Murphy's law will come into effect.

JT: Shut it you stupid bug!

Sozin: For your information, Mr Jason Todd...You would be lost without me, having to go and check every single floor. So I suggest that you shut up.

Sting: That's enough you two.

Sozin crawled up Sting's arm. Sting pulled up his sleeves, to reveal two mechanical gauntlets, making his hands look bigger. He then opened up them both, to check the liquids inside the vials that were there.

JT: What are those?

Sting: Insurance JT. Insurance.

Sting closed them up, as they arrived. They checked the corridors, as Sozin hopped off, and turned into a thin wheel, and began to move. The boys followed suite, with Jason looking out. Eventually they found the room. They used the ID card, and opened up the door. The saw two guards in there, but it looked like they were sleeping. Sting tapped both index fingers, before sneaking up and pricked both men in the necks. There was a grunt from each of them, but nothing else.

JT: Tranquilizers?

Sting: Yeah. Had these bad boys designed specifically to inject at the fingertips.

Sting picked up Sozin and placed him infront of a computer screen. He unfurled into his scorpion form. The tail tip popped behind to reveal a USB stick feature, as Sozin pressed his tail into a port. He then quickly went through everything.

Sozin: Shutting down all forms of security...now!

All the display monitors went blank, except for the one Sozin wanted to remain on.

Sozin: Here we go. Everything we need. Locating now.

JT: What is it we're looking for?

Sting: Kryptonite. More specifically Silver Kryptonite.

JT: Silver Kryptonite? I didn't know there was one silver colored.

Sting: Knowledge from former boss?

JT: Yeah. Batman kept a piece of Kryptonite hidden in case he needed to use it. Just green, but he kept notes and theorized about effects of other types. This one I'm sure there was nothing on.

Jason sighed, somberly remembering his time when he was the second robin.

Sting: Reminisce later. We got the location now.

Sozin put the location up on screen. It showed it was in a sub basement level. Jason muttered a few curse words under his breath.

Sozin: It appears the only way to get to the Silver Kryptonite, is by accessing a special elevator in the penthouse suite at the top floor.

Sting: That's another thirty up then taking that all the way down? Dammit! That will take far to long.

JT: Here. Use this.

Jason took from his belt, a grappling gun. He handed it over to Sting.

JT: You'll have to go outside and rappel upwards. But with any luck, you'll get there sooner than later.

Sting: What about you?

JT: I'll stay behind. I'm sure there might be more guards to eventually show up, so I'll make sure to keep things clear here. Sozin will need it.

Sozin: Normally I'd argue the point, but to keep assisting properly, I will need help.

Sting nodded, and pressed something on the side of his helmet.

Sting: Alright. Direct me from here then. I got communications all set up.

Sting left the security room, and looked around the windows, looking for a balcony. Instead he fond just a couple floor below, a window washer lift. He sighed though, as he was forced to break the window. He did so by hitting a chair against it repeatedly. The alarm sounded for only a second, but was shutoff. He then jumped down, landing on the lift. He then pulled a lever to make it go upwards.

Sozin: You ad to do that, didn't ya boss?

Sting: Window washer lift was found. Taking the opportunity. Hopefully it goes all the way up.

Sting then pressed a button on the side of his helmet, which raised the mount part up. He then took out a pack of cigarettes. From there, he took out a lighter he stored there, and a cigarette. He lit one up, and began to smoke it.

Sozin: Are you having a smoke?

Sting: Yeah. What of it?

JT: I'm a bit surprised. Won't that like...hamper you a bit.

Sting: Actually it will do the opposite. I'll explain more later. All you need to know, is that well...aside from my own training, I'm not a normal human being.

JT: Oh? A meta?

Sting: Yeah. Poison doesn't harm me. In fact, poison helps me. For example, i'm looking towards a park that's nearby. I can see some of the blades of grass. At least now that I'm having a smoke. Other poisons will have different effects.

JT: You sure that's not some zoom feature on your disguise?

Sting: Nope.

Sting continued his smoke as the lift got further up. It stopped around the 38th floor. He then used the grappling gun to get up. He the flicked his cigarette away, and proceeded to look around.

Sting: No bogeys up here. This is far to easy.

JT: Be glad. Then again, to easy means a trap often.

Sting: I know. Still, we're not going to get anywhere. Sozin. Get ready for alot of hacking.

Sozin: Will do. As for you, the elevator you're looking for is just outside the kitchen.

Sting: Huh. Would have thought it would have been in a study.

Sting looked around as he got in. He saw that there was an elevator door right in the kitchen. He then felt around for the button.

Sting: Blended into the wall. That's smart.

Sozin: Cigarette still in effect?

Sting: Yeah. I doubt I would have noticed it as quickly. Anyways I'm heading in.

The elevator doors opened up, and Sting went in. He looked, and saw that the only way it was moving, was by a password panel.

Sting: Sozin, I need the password for this elevator.

Sozin: One second...Here! It's 2538.

Sting entered the password. It was correct, and then a touch screen opened up, displaying where to go. Sting pressed the sub basement level, and the elevator began to move. Eventually, it reached the destination. Sting got out. His vision was back to normal. He muttered a couple curses under his breath, before switching to night vision on his helmet.

Sting: Knew it. Several trip lasers. No doubt for security purposes. Can you hack it Sozin?

Sozin: Unfortunately no. Security's to tight here for me to both hack the trip lasers and disable the containment locks.

JT: And here I thought hacking was your specialty.

Sozin: If you don't watch it, I'll hack you into doing something crazy for anyone.

JT: Whatever you say.

Sting: Damn. I didn't want to use my powers just yet, but I suppose that makes things more interesting. Unlock it Sozin.

Sozin: Consider it done.

String pressed a couple buttons in his gauntlets. He went stiff for a second, before smirking. He saw that the shield guarding the Silver Kryptonite was down. With the poison now in his system, he moved far faster then a human should. In record time, he snatched the silver Kryptonite. He immediately got back into the elevator, and went back up.

Sting: Tough call to make, but I think it was the right one Sozin.

There was no response on the other end. He tapped his ear piece of couple times.

Sting: Sozin? JT?

Suddenly, a static noise was heard, before Sozin spoke.

Sozin: Sorry boss, but we got ambushed. It seems security's in full effect. Get to the top floor as quickly as possible.

Sting: I'm on my way up. Be safe.

JT: We got this.

Sting nodded, as the feed was shut off. He sighed, before pressing a couple buttons on each of his gauntlets. It directly fed him a cocktail of poison that immediately coursed through his blood. He stumbled a bit, but regained his footing quickly, as his pupils dilated. He was ready for the upcoming fight, with a look that promised to get the job done.


	2. Intros Arc - The Benefactor

Sting blinked a couple times. He began to try to assess where he was. It wasn't in the elevator, nor the penthouse suite of Lex corp. It was in the getaway car he and Jason had.

Sting: What...happened?

Jason:You alright, Sting?

Sting: I think. Dammit. I think I might've blacked out there.

Jason: Blacked out? Sure didn't look like it. More like intense focus as you whooped a lot of ass. Good timing that you came in. Helped get rid of the guards. Then there was that one hottie for a guard though...Man, she knew how to fight and it was as good as she looked.

Sting: Oh? This is interesting.

Sozin: This dolt tried to flirt wit her at first.

Sting: Nice.

Sozin: Really? Sometimes I don't understand humans.

Sting: You'll learn.

Jason: Well then you had to go in and ruin the fun. Might have killed her. Definitely mangled one of her arms up pretty bad though.

Sting: Wish I could remember. Should have taken a smaller dose on that last one. Not quite used to a big mix all at once yet it seems. Anyways, is the Kryptonite safe?

Jason: You know it.

Jason quickly motioned for Sting to check. He would have gotten it himself, but he was driving after all.

Sozin: Your father would be most interested in such a find. I'm sure he can find some use for you to utilize.

Sting: I'm sure dad will. But first we have to make sure the guy who set this mission up inspects it first before he gives it to dad.

Jason sighed, and nodded. He then pulled into an abandoned warehouse parking lot. The three got out, with Sting grabbed the briefcase they had the Kryptonite stored in. They quickly got inside, and sat down at a lone table that had a few chairs with it, in the middle of the room. On the table, a long case was ready for them. Sting opened up the case, and took out the katana that was inside.

Sting: Would have made this much easier to deal with. But the client asked for least amount of death as possible.

Jason: Heh. Not above killing eh?

Sting: I come from a ninja clan on my mother's side. Killing is just part of the job description. Why, you ever killed anyone?

Jason sighed, and shook his head. Sting had a look at him, and saw that Jason was thinking about killing somebody. Most likely out of revenge.

Sting: But you want to, correct?

Jason: Just one. One person. And that person deserves to die.

Sting: Well I would try to talk you out of it, but I got a bit of a hit list myself. Still, just be careful. Taking a life is easy, it's dealing with what you've done that's difficult.

Jason: If you say so.

Sozin: Pardon me, but I would suggest both of you be more professional. The client is about to come in.

Sozin displayed a time hologram to indicate it was 2 am, the designated time when they were supposed to meet their client. They did hear footsteps, which put Sting on alert. Both teens stood up, ready for their client as well as trouble if it walks in. A few figures appeared from the shadows, into the dim light. Sting recognized the somewhat tall, dark brown haired man with a ponytail as his father, Dr Cesaro, and smiled, as his father smiled back. But both teens recognized who the person in the middle was. That man was Lex Luthor.

Lex: At ease, boys.

Jason: What is this, some kind of joke?

Lex: Hardly a joke at all, Robin.

Jason: Don't call me that!

Lex: Oh, so you would prefer your real name. I assure you, Jason Todd, this isn't a joke.

Sting: You're the client? This make no sense.

Dr Cesaro: At least at face value son. But then again, what did your mother used to say to you?

Sting: Think outside the box.

Lex: Old saying but a good one. As for why I'm here, well you did just break into my building, injured many of my guards, and could have easily killed them but didn't. On top of that, you stole something of high value. So all in all, good work.

Jason: How was this good work?

Lex: Perhaps we should sit down before we continue this conversation.

With that, a chair was brought up for Lex and the two boys sat down across from him. Lex opened up the briefcase, and smiled seeing the Kryptonite there.

Lex: Very good, and it's still intact. Such value this particular piece is... unknown to me. I have yet to discover what it actually does. But it was perfect to test your two abilities for infiltration. You both exceeded what I had expected, which is good.

Jason: Get on with it.

Lex: Patience Mr Todd. I was about to get to that. See with the recent news of missing Justice League members, I felt it was time to assemble a sort of... task force. Ones who are capable of protecting this world. However I personally wanted more than those with super powers. After all humanity has more than just powers. Intellect, puzzle solving, compassion, rational, and humanity, if you will. But I also needed something else. Something... that the other task forces assembled don't have. A far looser moral code. To be able to take on certain tasks that would require getting hands stained. So I had Dr. Cesaro here, your father Sting, assign this false mission as a test.

Sting: But we didn't exactly test out how loose our moral codes were.

Dr Cesaro: That wasn't needed. I know what you're capable of doing my son, and Lex had been keeping a close eye on Jason here, especially after that one... Incident I should say.

Jason scowled at that, knowing full well what Dr Cesaro meant.

Sozin: You mentioned task forces. As in multiple. What are you talking about, if I may ask.

Lex: Such good manners. Didn't think an android would have. Not that it's a bad thing. But yes, task forces, as in multiple is correct. I'm not the only one who's been assembling one. Matter of fact, it's all a group project, so to speak, between me and some other benefactors. I'm certain you'll be going on some missions with the others...Well right now it's only one other. Still, I can assure you, you all should get along fine.

Sting: Let's hope so.

Jason: Wait, you're accepting?

Sting: I don't see anything wrong with doing so. Besides, if you think about it, what choice do we have, considering we did just trash Lex Corp. He could easily toss us in jail if he wanted to. Besides...We'll be doing some good, our way.

Lex: Glad you see it that way Sting. What about you Mr. Todd?

Jason glared at Lex for a moment, before his posture relaxed a bit. He thought for a minute, before smiling.

Jason: I think I kinda like the sound of a team of outlaws. I mean, that's what we essentially are, right?

Sting: Overused word. We'll figure out something else to call ourselves.

Lex then extended his hand, and both boys took a turn to shake it.

Lex: Well take a few days to relax. Get to know each other. Have a look out for anyone that can fit in. Have fun. I may have something for you soon, as I'm currently investigating something that sort of...disturbs me. Can't give out any details until I have more solid proof.

Lex then got up, and closed the briefcase, before handing it to Dr Cesaro. The two shook hands, before Lex turned and boys werestill a bit surprised at what just happened, but they also had a sense of excitement, by undertaking this endeavor.


End file.
